En tus brazos
by Zoalesita
Summary: Por que en tus brazos descubri lo maravilloso de la vida... pero nunca nadie me dijo que ese mismo amor me haria pasar la prueba mas dificil, el cariño entre amigos no basta para mi.


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: En tus brazos**

**Autor/res.: Zoal Cullen**

**Número de Palabras.: 13, 307**

**link al perfil del contest:www. fanfiction .net /u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest (sin espacios) **

**Pareja Elegid: Edward y Bella **

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Es M por escenas fuertes, y aunque es largo, es por la trama, alguna duda… recuerden mi tipo de historias :D se que no se decepcionaran… bueno eso espero.**

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa Señora Meyer.. yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**NUNCA TRATES DE ENTENDER LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR**

**LO UNICO QUE SIEMPRE DEBES DE SABER**

**ES QUE UNA LINEA MUY DELGADA LOS DIVIDE**

**PUEDE NO SER BUENO, O PUEDE SER LO MEJOR DE TU VIDA**

**LOS PUEDES TENER POR SEPARADO, PERO SI LOS TIENES JUNTOS**

**DA GRACIAS AL CIELO, POCAS PERSONAS RECIBEN REGALO TAN GRANDE**

* * *

**BPVO**

Camine por el pasillo con la cabeza agachada, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no me fije que me había topado con alguien, hasta que oí su grito horrorizado.

_-Quítate estúpida, parece que no puedes ver por dónde vas- _me grito una Tanya muy enfurecida, me disculpe y levante mi vista, topándome con los ojos miel de Tanya pero atrás de ella pude ver unos preciosos ojos verdes, que se veían enojados.

Le mande una mirada de advertencia, y sus ojos se pusieron mas coléricos.

Di la vuelta y seguí por mi camino, era viernes y lo agradecía enormemente, tenía ganas de irme a mi casa y encerrarme hasta que ya nada importara, me molestaba tener que toparme con esas odiosas que por ser porrista y según ellas lo "mejor" de la escuela, podían tratar como basura a todos los demás.

El día paso sin mayores complicaciones aunque algunas veces me topaba con esos ojos verdes que me veían divertidos, yo trataba de ignorarlo, y seguía con mis cosas, y no era muy difícil cuando mi mayor tarea en la escuela era quitarme a Mike Newton de encima, según el estaba enamorado de mi, se lo había creído al principio, pero un día sin que el todavía lo supiera lo oí hablar con otros chicos de que todo era una apuesta para saber cuánto tardaba en llevarme a la cama, las cifras iban desde 1000 hasta 3000, cada mes aumentaba mil… ¿valía tan poco mi virginidad y mi entrega? Que ellos le ponían un precio, tampoco es que fuera cierto, ya que yo había dejado de serlo hace algún tiempo.

Estuve a punto de bailar de felicidad cuando marcaron la salida, me dirigí rápido a mi camioneta y Alice Cullen me habló, ella era muy popular, pero tenía pocos amigos, muchos la tachaban de sangrona, pero ella elegía bien a sus amigos y no se dejaba envolver por ese ambiente glamuroso de la Preparatoria.

_-Que tengas lindo fin, y si te sientes aburrida, sabes que mi casa siempre está disponible, un día de estos deberías de irme a ver-_

_-Gracias Alice-_ me dedico una sonrisa al igual que su novio Jasper del que iba agarrada de su mano.

Me subí a mi camioneta y me fui, cuando llegue a mi casa obviamente no había nadie, la patrulla de mi padre no estaba, entre y se sentía un ambiente acogedor, o será que me hallaba siempre muy bien en la soledad.

Encontré un recado en el refrigerador que mi padre había dejado diciendo que no volvería hasta mañana, no me preocupe demasiado, de seguro se quedaría en casa de Sue, su novia, si porque mi papa tiene novia, y el no era malo ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que empezó con Sue, yo casi no lo veía, aunque también estaba contento por el, mi madre nos había abandonado cuando yo todavía era una niña y se había ido con su amante, dejándome aquí con Charlie.

Dado que no le tenía que hacer la comida a nadie, y mi estomago no me exigía nada en este momento, me fui a mi cuarto, me dormiría un rato, ya que ayer me había quedado hasta muy tarde escribiendo en mi laptop, escribía para un blog, creado por mí, y aunque no lo entienda tenía más de 500 seguidores, yo no ponía mucho, algunas veces pensamientos míos, otras era cosas que me pasaba día con día, y algunas veces publicaba historias creadas por mi.

Puse mi mochila sobre una silla, me quite los zapatos y me escondí bajo las cobijas, sentía mis parpados muy pesados y no tarde mucho en caer en la inconsciencia, el frio y olor a lluvia ayudaron mucho a esto y me prive de un momento a otro.

Me moví con los ojos cerrados todavía, trate de moverme pero no pude, todavía olía a tierra mojada y a lluvia, el frio era más intenso pero había otro olor ahí, uno delicioso, masculino y embriagante, sentí unos brazos sobre mi cintura y una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, no tenía que abrir los ojos para reconocerlo sabía que estaba aquí.

Abrí mi ojos y enfocaron la oscuridad de mi habitación, sentí su respiración en mi cuello, era pausada, y tan queda que solo su delicioso aroma lo delataba.

Me volví a mover ahora con algo mas de fuerza y el también rodo quedando con su espalda sobre el colchón, me despabile un poco y apoye mi brazo derecho bajo mi cuerpo para sostenerme, y con mi mano izquierda delinee su rostro, era tan perfecto, tan bello, tan él, que hasta daba temor tocarlo, por miedo a que desapareciera.

Me acerque a su cara y comencé a darle besos en sus mejillas, frente, barbilla, en toda su cara.

_-Me haces cosquillas Swan_- murmuró adormilado.

_-Ese es el punto Bello Durmiente-_

_-¿No te mordiste la lengua pequeña?-_ se rio mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-_Oh, Santas Carambolas me sangra la boca- _dije sarcásticamente.

_-Deberías de cuidarte, me puedo convertir en un vampiro ya que es de noche- _lo medito un poco y pensé que diría que lo del vampiro era una tontería pero me dio más risa después- _corregido, me puedo convertir en un sexy y hermoso vampiro_- dijo serio.

_-Deja de alucinar, nada de maratón de películas de terror este fin-_

_-¿Entonces que veremos?-_

_-Nada, nos sentaremos a ver las estrellas-_

_-En Forks no se ven las estrellas-_ declaró serio.

_-Usa tu imaginación Cullen, todo se puede_- recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí que estiro su mano y como no tenía los ojos cerrados pude ver que marco el numero de Alice.

_-Hermanita hermosa_-dijo riendo, oí a lo lejos un pitido de la voz de Alice gritándole no se que- _Si, ya sé que son las 8, pero, hazme un favor, ¿sí?-_ esperó un segundo-_ Esta bien, la otra semana te acompaño de compras-_dijo con fastidio- _me puedes cubrir, no llegare a dormir a la casa_- se oyó otro grito- _me quedare con una amiga_- cuando dijo esto, dos corrientes traspasaron mi cuerpo, tanto buenas como malas, la primera la buena, al saber que me consideraba su amiga y yo estaba ahí para el, tanto como él para mi, y la segunda, la mala, esa en la que remarcaba que yo solo era eso: su amiga, no podía aspirar a mas_- Gracias Alice, te veo mañana, si yo también te amo hermanita-_

_-Alice ha de pensar que eres un facilote, seguido no llegas a tu casa_- dije riendo.

_-Alice es buena, aunque a veces se pasa de chismosa, pero dudo mucho que llegue a tener una idea mala de mi-_empezó a recorrer con su mano mi espalda_- aunque hablando de ideas malas, ¿se puede saber porque no le dijiste nada a Tanya cuando te grito?- _

_-Edward, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, a mi no me importa lo que Tanya haga o diga, yo no me meto con ella-_

_-Pero ella si contigo-_

_-Me da igual, quiero seguir así, con mi vida tranquila y sin problemas, a mi la opinión de una escuincla malcriada no me afecta_- ¡ojala no me afectara! Pero sé que a Edward si, oh y allí el principal de mis problemas.

_-No me gusta cómo te trata, tal vez si me dejaras decir que somos amigos, sé que no te molestarían-_

_-A mi no me interesan que no me molesten solo porque tu eres el capitán del equipo de futbol y tu se lo pides, la gente que se quiera acercar a mí, que sea porque así lo quiera, no porque tu lo digas-_

_-Cuando se acerquen a ti y te conozcan se que te amaran-_ dijo haciéndome que me pusiera roja.

_-Oh cállate_- me reí- _ya no quiero tratar ese tema, sabes que en la escuela son muy marcados los grupos sociales, y pertenecemos a unos muy distintos… mejor dime, ¿iras a terapia mañana?-_

_-Sabes que si, voy después de ti, podríamos ir a cenar o al cine saliendo, ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-Sí, pero bueno, ya fue mucha flojera_-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- _me daré un baño para después bajar a hacer algo de cenar, tengo hambre-_ prendí la luz para buscar mi ropa.

_-¿Tu papa no llegara esta noche verdad?-_

_-No, se quedara con Sue-_

_-Bueno, entonces yo me bañare después de ti, iré a buscar mi ropa al carro-_

_-Sigues cargando con tu maleta-_

_-Claro, nunca sabes cuándo Charlie no llegara y me podre quedar sin necesidad de esconderme-_ se río mientras salía de mi cuarto.

_-Las llaves están en la mesa_- le grité, y no es que se lo tuviera que decir, el conocía mi casa como si fuera la suya, podía adivinar que había entrado por la ventana de mi cuarto, tenía esa manía, aunque a mí me daba miedo, pero había cosas con las que sin embargo yo no podía lidiar, por ejemplo, la extraña relación que teníamos, éramos amigos, mejores amigos para ser más exactos pero yo no quise decírselo a nadie, sabía que eso le atraería varios problemas, sobre todo con su novia Tanya, si lo sé soy lo peor.

Edward y Tanya ya llevaban más de dos años de relación, y hace unos 9 meses yo me acostaba con el, ¿Cómo paso?, simple y sencillamente, yo conocía a Edward desde hace 5 años, ambos íbamos a Seattle tres veces a la semana a terapia con un psicólogo, lo conocía de la escuela, pues un pueblo como este todo mundo se conoce, pero nos hicimos amigos entra la hora de entrar cada uno a terapia, por lo regular a mi me tocaba antes que él.

El iba por que sus padres habían muerto en un asalto a su casa, y aunque a él le habían disparado, se había salvado, pero un día me conto que vio morir a sus padres, a partir de ahí, la custodia le fue pasada a Esme Masen, hermana de su papa, y entre ella y su marido Carlisle lo habían adoptado como hijo, acoplándolo a su familia junto con sus otros hijos Emmet y Alice, para cuestiones de seguro y demás, le habían cambiado el nombre y ahora llevaba el Cullen primero.

Y bueno yo iba por mi problema con mi madre, me había servido la terapia, me había hecho entender que son decisiones de cada quien y que yo no tuve la culpa de que se fuera.

Salí de mi cuarto y me tope con Edward que venía subiendo las escaleras con una mochila, sabía lo que haría, entraría acomodaría su ropa y esperaría a que yo saliera, mientras tanto se metería a su MSN a chatear. Y no era difícil de adivinar, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Edward había dormido conmigo.

-_No tardes flaca-_ me dio un beso en los labios y se metió al cuarto después de darme una nalgada haciendo soltar un grito.

_-Síguele Cullen y veras_- me fui al baño.

Cuando sentí el agua inundarme, volví a dejar que mi mente vagara, Edward estaba esperándome en mi cuarto, y aunque todavía fuéramos a cenar, sabía que él estaba ahí, por mi, pasaría la noche conmigo, y no me importaba demasiado que solo fuera la noche, ya que pasara lo que pasara en su vida el siempre terminaba conmigo… en mis brazos.

Recordé aquella noche 9 meses atrás, yo había llegado de Terapia y mi padre no estaba, andaba de viaje con Sue y su familia, esa noche no fue la excepción como Edward sabía que mi papa no estaría, se había venido a pasar la noche conmigo, y es que eso de dormir juntos ya tenía mucho tiempo, pero nunca le habíamos dado el sentido estricto de la palabras, me sonroje solo de pensar en ese día.

Estábamos acostados antes de dormir platicando en mi cama, ya estábamos con las luces apagadas, contábamos cualquier cosa, desde que porque el cielo era azul, hasta que yo quería conocer la playa, pero una playa donde hiciera calor, y estuviera el sol a todo lo que pudiera, me dijo que él me llevaría algún día, cuando le pregunte si en serio iba a cumplir su palabras, me dijo que cualquier promesa que le hiciera conmigo era como un pacto y que nunca me iba a fallar… Lo había entendido el me decía que nunca me abandonaría, no como lo hizo mi madre.

Le pude echar la culpa a la melancolía que me invadió al sentir su promesa tan real, o su apoyo para mi, siempre leal, y también pude echarle la culpa al momento intimo, que estábamos en mi casa solos, pero no me podía mentir a mí misma, esa noche cuando me beso supe que no había marcha atrás por el simple y sencillamente hecho de que eso era lo que yo quería, me quería entregar a él, porque era el hombre que amaba, ese que me aceptaba por sobre todas las cosas, aunque yo le pidiera un secreto, ese que solamente era mi amigo. Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, el sentir cada caricia y cada beso como si fuera lo último de este mundo, y desde esa noche me convertí en su mujer.

Estaba enamorada de Edward en secreto, un secreto que me carcomía por dentro, porque sabía que un sentimiento puro como el mío no lo debería de ocultar, ya que algo tan bello no podía ser malo, pero yo misma le pedí que no le digiera a nadie sobre esto porque bueno yo era una completamente equis en la vida, pero me dolió mucho que el aceptara eso, nunca lucho por acercarse a mi en público, tal vez era cierto es que un día me dijo Tanya cuando pensó que yo salía con Mike: cualquiera es mucho para ti Swan

Edward era mucho para mí, yo lo sabía, pero aun así no dejaba de anhelarlo, de desearlo de amarlo, y para mí era imposible que yo se lo dijera, ¿Cómo?, si a pesar de hacerme el amor a mi, seguía siendo novio de Tanya, y la razón mas importante es que era su amiga, y el era alguien que yo no podía perder, habían abandonado mi vida personas importantes, pero sin él yo no sería la misma.

Salí de la ducha y lo encontré en mi escritorio como yo había adivinado, metido en mi laptop, entretenido a más no poder.

_-Salí-_dije mientras me acercaba a agarrar el cepillo, ya me había puesto la pijama en el baño.

_-Voy_- en cuanto me vio, cerro la laptop y se fue al baño, lo note serio, pero no le preguntaría nada, Edward es así, cuando quiere hablar de algo él solito lo hace, no se le puede presionar, el hace las cosas a su tiempo y manera.

Me cepille rápido y baje a la cocina, batalle mucho escogiendo que hacer, ya que no había ido al súper y mi despensa estaba casi vacía, así que decidí hacer unas sincronizadas, estaba cocinando cuando unos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda, sentí como recargo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-_Huele delicioso-_

_-Solo son sincronizadas-_

_-Sincronizadas hechas por ti-_ besó mi hombro.

_-Calla, que Esme ha de cocinar delicioso-_

_-No lo niego, pero imagínate, así, tu y yo, en un tiempo, llegar del trabajo y que tú me esperes en casa-_

"Edward no juegues conmigo, por favor" "no me ilusiones con algo que no me vas a dar" me repetí mentalmente.

_-Sera mejor que nos sentemos_- le pedí

Me soltó y se fue a sentar, vi que traía su pantalón de dormir negro con una playera blanca, se veía tan normal, tan él, no aquel frio muchacho que tenía que aparentar para poder estar en el equipo de americano.

La cena transcurrió normal, entre comentarios raros y sin sentido, y el silencio fue algo incomodo, lo que muy raras veces pasaba. Lave los platos y el no se quedo conmigo, me dijo que iría a la computadora, que tenía algo que resolver, le dije que estaba bien, pero se me hizo extraño siempre me ayudaba.

"cálmate Bella, estas analizando mucho su comportamiento, aunque para ti sea un Dios Griego, sigue siendo un simple muchacho"

Limpie la cocina, y me cerciore de que todo estuviera bien cerrado, apagando todas las luces, entre al baño me lave los dientes y después me dirigí al cuarto, lo vi sentado escribiendo algo en la computadora, por lo que pude ver a lo lejos, tenía abierta una ventana de chat, me recosté en la cama, para leer un poco, no dijimos nada, este silencio me estaba matando, a los quince minutos llego a mi lado, se inclino hacia un lado y estiro la mano para apagar la luz de mi mesita.

_-Hey, estoy leyendo_-

Me quito el libro de las manos y lo puso sobre la mesita, acomodo su brazo debajo de mi cabeza y me junto a él.

_-Quiero una familia-_ dijo de repente.

-_Estas muy chico-_

_-No ahorita, pero tengo miedo, no quiero dejarlos como mis padres me dejaron a mí, uno no tiene la vida comprada-_ se oía triste su voz.

-Pero no por miedo a perder vas a dejar de jugar-

_-No, pero y ¿si no soy un buen padre?, me gustaría que mis hijos me quisieran como yo quise al mío-_

_-Edward, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eres un excelente hombre, y sé que serás un gran marido-_ lo dije con dolor, porque yo no sería esa esposa- _y un buen padre, solo no dejes que tus fantasmas te dejen fuera, eres fuerte, y lograras lo que quieres-_

Me vio con ternura.

_-Sabes, eres mi mayor apoyo, y te quiero por eso, gracias por ser mi amiga, mi hermana, mi todo_- si pero no te acuestas con tus hermanas.

_-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti-_

_-Lo sé, nunca te vayas de mi vida_-

Se inclinó un poco y me besó, como siempre, el marcaba el ritmo y bueno no es que me importara mucho, yo haría cualquier cosa que Edward quisiera o me pidiera, me gustaba mucho como disfrutaba de nuestros besos, algunas veces me engañe pensando que el sentía amor por mí, que me amaba y que por eso estaba aquí, pero lamentablemente siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión yo le daba mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero solo recibía su amistad, me gustaría decir que en este momento detuve el beso pero era imposible, el amor te ciega y es como un remolino de agua, aunque se vea hermoso y provoque algo de miedo, te acercas hasta que te envuelve y es imposible salir.

Así estaba yo, mi parte razonable me decía que lo detuviera, cuando sentí sus manos por mis costados y su boca en mi cuello, _¡detente… detente_! Me grito mi mente, pero era una lucha muy poderosa con mi corazón que me animaba ¡_amalo… amalo como nunca nadie lo amará!_

Juro que estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando sentí sus manos en mi intimidad toda mi buena fe y cordura se fueron al diablo, me acaricio de la manera que el sabia que me gustaba, esa que hacía que me entregara a el por completo, me desnudo con delicadeza y eso era algo que me encantaba de él, nunca me había tomado con rudeza ni con desesperación, cada vez que lo hacía, era como si yo fuera de cristal y el tuviera tanto miedo de romperme.

Me encantaba pasar mis manos por su espalda-que en este momento ya estaba desnuda, el nos había desprendido de cualquier prenda- y recorrerla sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, con mis manos en su espalda baja lo empujaba a mí, sentía como nuestras partes intimas se rozaban, lo oía gemir en mi cuello donde mordía cada vez que yo me pegaba mas y mas a el.

Recorrió con sus labios cualquier parte que alcanzo de mi cuerpo, pero mis senos le encantaban siempre se detenía mas tiempo en ellos.

_-¿Lista?-_ me susurró cuando acomodó su cara en mi cuello, como si necesitara preguntarlo, siempre estaría lista para él.

_-Ámame Edward-_

_-Eso hago- _

Entro lentamente en mi, despacio lo sentí invadirme, una invasión placentera, y gruño cuando estuvo completamente dentro, me beso con ansias, esas ansias que nos invadían cada vez que estábamos juntos, empezó a moverse, y se levanto un poco sobre sus brazos que estaban a un costado de mi cabeza, me veía directamente, era la primera vez que lo hacíamos así, no me movió, no me cargo, no me giro, solo me veía, y me besaba, su mirada penetrante, que hizo que me perdiera en ella, junto su frente con la mía, y se sostuvo con un brazo mientras su mano viajo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al punto donde él sabía que si lo presionaba me hacía ver las estrellas.

Lo presiono y su faena se volvió más fuerte, me sujete de sus hombros, me gustaba sentir como su pelvis chocaba con la mía, mis manos se posaron sobre su espalda, sentí como una presión creció en mi vientre, sabía que iba a terminar, pero yo no quería que esto acabara, eran los únicos momentos en los que lo sentía completamente mío.

_-Pequeña, te quiero_- me dijo entre gemidos.

-_Yo también, no sabes cuánto-_

Me mordí su hombro y encaje mis uñas en su espalda cuando el orgasmos nos golpeo, ya que por primera vez nos tomo a los dos, y no solo me hizo ver las estrellas, pude jurar que entre en el paraíso, que mas puede pedir una mujer, que entregarse al hombre que ama… bueno si, también podría pedir que él me amara.

**EPVO**

Me hubiera gustado quedarme sobre ella, sentir su cuerpo caliente bajo el mío, pero bueno ella era frágil, no podía dejarle caer todo mi peso, y aunque no quisiera salí de ella, me deje caer sobre mi espalda y jale hacia mí. Cuando estuvo más tranquila abrió sus ojos, yo estaba sobre mi brazo derecho y mi mano para apoyarme y verla.

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Si_-sonrió tiernamente.

_-que bueno_- me acerque y le robé un beso.

_-¿Edward te puedo preguntar algo?-_ dijo después de unos minutos de silencio

_-Claro dime-_

_-¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes que algo pasa?-_

_-Te conozco, se que algo te tiene inquieto, cuéntame, bueno si quieres-_

_-Claro que quiero, solo que no se cómo explicarlo_- se acerco mas a mí, no me abrazo ni toco, solo para quedar bajo mi mirada, se cubrió un poco mas con la sabana que habíamos destendido.

_-Solo dilo, y luego lo vamos entendiendo_- me animó.

_-Se que no es lo convencional, pero, bueno, Tanya me pidió matrimonio_- vi como abrió sus ojos asustada.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bueno explícitamente como… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Así no, pero si me pidió que lleváramos la relación a otro nivel, y que si nos íbamos a Harvard juntos, pues lo podríamos hacer ya casados-_

_-Obviamente le dijiste que no_- cuanto me hubiera gustado contestarle que estaba en lo cierto.

_-le dije que tenía que pensarlo_- su cara se contrajo, y sin hacer ruido se alejó de mi, hasta quedar sentada en la cama, agarrando su sabana con mucha fuerza.

_-¿te quieres casar?-_

_-No, si, no sé, es que, quiero una familia, y no es que no la tenga con Esme, pero, creo que me siguen haciendo mucha falta mis padres, pero el compromiso es algo serio, y aunque dude se que solo daría ese paso con una persona-_

_-Tal vez no la deberías de hacer esperar-_

_-Bella…-_

_-¿Te puedes ir? Por favor-_ me pidió en un susurro.

_-¿QUE?-_ Bella me estaba corriendo.

_-Vete, no quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero dormir sola-_

_-Pero pequeña-_

_-no me llamo pequeña, me llamo Isabella_- levantó su vista y estaba como desenfocada y una mueca de dolor atravesaba su cara.

Me puse de pie y busque mi ropa, no entendía bien que le pasaba, pero dejaría que se le pasara el coraje y después hablaría con ella.

Tome todo lo que tenía en su cuarto y baje por las escaleras a oscuras, la sentí seguirme, debían de ser como las 2 am, la noche estaba helada y llovía. Cuando salí de la casa le oí llamarme desde la puerta, pensé que me pediría que me quedara.

_-Edward_- si dime que me quede por favor- _no vuelvas, por favor_- cerró la puerta y oí como echaba los cerrojos, me quede ahí como ido ¿ella me había dicho que?, pude ver como cerro la ventana de su cuarto esa que siempre tenía abierta para mí.

Me subí a mi carro y vagué por toda el pueblo durante la noche, le llame a su celular repetidas veces pero no me contesto ninguna, le deje mensajes diciéndole que la quería que me perdonara y que podíamos hablar.

No me regreso ninguna llamada, ni ese día ni cualquier otro, durante el fin de semana no la vi, ni a terapia llegó, hasta el lunes que la vi en la escuela, siempre que nos topábamos en la escuela, me veía aunque no me hablara, me mandaba miradas amorosas, hoy ni siquiera me vio, parecía no existir, una buena razón podría ser Tanya colgada de mi brazo.

Así pasaron los días, y las semanas, cada vez que yo trataba de hablarle ella me ignoraba, no me veía y simplemente apago el celular, vi en la escuela que traía otro, pero nadie tenía su número ¿Cómo lo podría conseguir?, empezó a cambiar, su mirada de los primero días, se volvió un poco más tranquila.

Yo había optado por ya no buscarla, desde esa noche, ella no me quería: no vuelvas, entonces no volvería, pero no por eso deje de verla, su apariencia cambio o tal vez era mi imaginación, sus pómulos se veían mas sonrojados y el brillo de sus ojos era deslumbrante, se veía segura de si misma, y hasta su ropa cambio un poco, cosa que me explique cuando vi a mi querida hermana Alice sentarse en su mesa.

Por lo menos no estaba sola, Alice era buena compañía, mi hermana sabia que algo pasaba entre Bella y yo cuando me encontró llorando en mi cuarto y por primera vez me desahogue con alguien que no fuera Bella, y no era porque quisiera simplemente porque ya no la tenia conmigo, le conté todo, desde cómo nos conocimos, hasta nuestra relación, no le oculte nada, ya no tenía nada que perder, me gane una buena bofetada de ella que me hizo enojar pero que también entendí, yo la había usado, y también aunque a Alice no le cayera bien Tanya, me recrimino el hecho de engañarla.

Pero prometió cuidar a Bella por mí, y así lo había venido haciendo, hoy ya se cumplía un mes de que ella y yo ya no nos hablamos, estaba acostado en mi cuarto, no podía haberme imaginado nunca cuanto la extrañaría, sabía que la quería, pero nunca se lo dije por miedo a que ella me rechazara, esa relación física es lo más cerca que yo estaba de ella, y así era como lo quería, si solo podía tener la mitad, con eso me conformaba, pero ahora no tenía nada, añoraba sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, la manera en la que me comprendía y como me escuchaba, hasta extrañaba su forma de dormir donde hablaba y siempre me despertaba.

Y es que Bella era mi mejor amiga, mi mujer, mi compañera mi todo, la necesitaba conmigo, y solo cuando ya no la tuve cerca supe porque no había vuelto a tocar a Tanya desde que le hice el amor a Bella. Yo la amaba, pero estaba a gusto con esa extraña relación que nunca me importo cambiarla, ahora solo veía como las cosas se complicaban mas y mas, no sabía como hacerla venir a mí.

_-¿Edward?-_ oí a mi hermana llamarme desde la entrada.

_-Pasa-_ su actitud era rara, cautelosa, la observe hasta que se sentó en mi cama y subió sus piernas abrazándolas por la rodilla.

_-Sabes… hay algo que creo debes saber pero no sé cómo decírtelo-_

_-No me interesa-_

_-¿la amas mucho verdad?_- me vio triste- ¿_a bella?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes?-_

_-porque solamente por alguien que se ama, se sufre de esa manera-_

_-Sí, pero me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando ya no podía hacer nada-_

_-Tienes razón, ya no puedes hacer nada-_

_-Bueno Alice no me interesa ningún chisme, así que por favor-_ le dije indicándole con mi mano la salida.

_-Ni aunque se trate de Bella-_

_-¿Qué?-_ me pare y la tome por los hombro_-¿le paso algo? Contéstame Alice-_

_-No, ella está muy bien, eso es por lo que no se cómo decirlo-_

_-No te entiendo, explícate-_

_-Es que la perdiste Edward-_ una lagrima salió por el ojito de mi pequeña hermana.

_-eh?-_

_-¿Conoces a Black?- _Black Black Black…mi mente hizo memoria, un rostro apareció en mi cabeza, Black, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, en la escuela podría ser capitán de cualquier cosa, pero solo si eras de Futbol Americano y pertenecías a esta elite, eras de los populares.

_-Sí, Jacob Black ¿verdad?-_ asintió.

_-Es el novio de Bella_- soltó de jalón.

_-¿Queeee?-_

**BPVO**

Prendí mi laptop y abrí mi blog, me acomode mejor sobre la cama en lo que este se cargaba, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que necesitaba sacarlas, sentí como una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, me la limpie rápido y teclee mi contraseña, cuando entre vi varios comentarios, pero luego los revisaría en este momento lo único que quería era escribir y poder plasmar un poco de mi angustia y tristeza.

_Extraño cada beso tuyo y cada caricia,_

_Pero aun así se que lo hago es lo mejor, no necesito decírtelo_

_Siempre te demostré todo lo que te amo, aunque no lo vieras, ahora estoy en esta cama fría y sola_

_Te extraño ¿Por qué no me ves? Te necesito ¿no oyes como mi corazón lo grita?_

_¿Por qué no me amabas si yo te di todo? Te di mi vida, mi cuerpo mi alma y mi corazón_

_Vive tu vida amor mío, que yo aun en el silencio te estaré esperando siempre…_

Le di publicar, y cuando me indico que la entrada era visible en mi blog, cerré la sesión, no podía escribir mas, no es que hubiera escrito mucho, pero en este momento después de un mes de no tener a mi amor conmigo, sentía como si mi corazón se aplastara todos los días un poco más.

Cerré la pantalla y la puse sobre el piso, me hundí en mi cama, extrañaba tanto a Edward, pero aun así yo sentía que lo que hacía era lo correcto, al alejarme de el por un tiempo, el necesitaba encontrarse y yo solo lo estaba metiendo mas en un círculo vicioso, sin contar lo que me hacía a mí misma, no lo podía negar, hacer el amor con Edward era algo increíble, era tocar y caminar en el paraíso con él, pero llego un punto en el que ya no pude mas, lo empecé a necesitar con cada respiración, y al momento que me dijo que tal vez se casaría con Tanya, lo supe, no podía seguir mas ahí, llegaría un punto en el que me mataría de tristeza.

En mi mente no abarcaba una idea donde Edward no estuviera conmigo, o también lo perdiera, pero por lo menos podía intentar romper esa relación, yo necesitaba que Edward me amara, solo a mí, pero si no podía conseguirlo, por lo menos me quedaría como su amiga, solo eso, así que me aleje y me sentí morir, no lo niego, pero lo que nunca pensé, es que encontraría a alguien más.

A los pocos días me llego un mensaje al blog, un tal Jake, me quería conocer, me mandaba su correo, lo agregue, digo ¿Cuánta posibilidad hay de que esa persona que agregues sea alguien que puedas conocer?, pero claro, en mi caso todo es posible, conforme hablábamos me di cuenta de que lo conocía de vista era Jacob Black, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, le pedí y suplique que no dijera nada de esta vida de escrito que yo llevaba, y él me juró que no lo haría, después de atacarse a reír de que el mundo era muy pequeño.

Jake era alguien tan fácil de tratar que no me fije y poco a poco me fui abriendo mas con él, pasábamos largas horas platicando, y aunque le había pedido que no me hablara en la escuela, el no había hecho caso, cuando se topaba conmigo me saludaba-el no se avergonzaba de mi como Edward- y sin contar que también influyo mucho a mi mejora de ánimo que tuviera una nueva amiga, ni más ni menos que Alice Cullen, un día llego se sentó conmigo y de la nada empezó a contarme un problema con su novio Jasper, se veía tan desesperada que no hice más que oírla y dejarla desahogarse, desde ese día se sentaba conmigo y hasta había cambiado mi forma de vestir, además de que me acompañaba algunas tardes a mi casa y en una que otra noche se había quedado a dormir, esta niña era tan simpática que se había echado a la bolsa a mi padre de buenas a primeras y con decir Alice yo ya tenía el permiso garantizado a cualquier lado.

Tape con una almohada mi cabeza y es que aunque ahora tenía más gente en mi vida, me sentía mas vacía, me hacía falta EL, pero tenía que estar agradecida por lo que tenia, ahora contaba con una amiga y un novio… ahh si tengo novio, ¿Por qué? Porque él me lo pidió y no encontré ninguna razón por la cual podría rechazar al Jacob, el era atento dulce, tierno, comprensivo y lo mejor de todo es que las veces que habíamos salido me había tomado de la mano, me había besado en público y no me tenía que esconder.

Tal vez estaba equivocada pero sentí que si no le decía que si, no llegaría nunca nadie mas y me quedaría sola y abandonada, pueden discutirlo como desesperación, yo lo disfrazaba con cariño, porque amor no, amor solo para mi Edward, y eso mismo era lo que me mataba en este momento, si tengo todo para poder ser feliz, ¿porque me siento como la persona más miserable?

Sentí como unos brazos me tomaban, y pegue un grito de horror.

_-Lo siento, estaba abierta la puerta_- me tranquilizo Alice.

_-No te preocupes Alice, me tomaste desprevenida, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vine a verte, algo dentro de mi me decía que me necesitabas_- limpió una lagrima silenciosa que no me había dado cuenta que mojaba mi mejilla_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Nada- _contesté tranquilamente.

_-Sabes, yo creo que si pasa y mucho-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?- _me senté sobre la cama para quedar frente a ella.

-_Creo que si le dijeras a mi hermano que estas enamorada de él, dejarías de sufrir-_

_-Que-_ grite asustada_- Tu… como… estás loca Alice, eso no es cierto-_ traté de defenderme

-_No tiene caso que me mientas, se toda tu historia con Edward, el me la contó_- esto me cayó como una cubeta de agua fría.

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te conto algo tan privado?-_

_-Por que el también te extraña, Bella son partes iguales, no sé qué te motivo a alejarte de él, pero debiste suponer que el también te extrañaría-_

_-El no me ama Alice-_ comencé, que necesidad tenia de mentir, cuando lo que quería era desahogarme con alguien y poder sacar mi dolor- _le di todo, todo lo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre, y no me refiero a lo físico, le di mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mi fidelidad, mis ojos solo lo ven a el, y aun así el no me ve a mi.-_ me rompí a llorar, y ella me sostuvo en sus brazos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, lo único que supe es que había necesitado este abrazo como nunca en mi vida.

Cuando me sintió más calmada me soltó, y volví a ver su rostro.

-_Mis papas no estarán este fin de semana, salieron con los Hale a un fin de semana, allá ya anda Emmet, yo los alcanzare en un rato, de hecho Jasper me está esperando en el carro-_

_-¿dejaste a Jasper esperando todo este rato?-_

_-Si, el me dijo que me tardara lo que necesitara, el es muy bueno, pero en fin, si te decides, es un buen momento para que vayas, el estaría allí-_

_-Gracias Alice, lo pensaré_- me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi cuarto.

Me deje caer sobre la cama, y lo pensé, una y otra vez, calcule que había pasado como una hora cuando me puse de pie y deje de hacerme tonta, ¿Qué carajos pensaba? El estaba en su casa, solo, y yo lo necesitaba, agarre mis cosas y en menos de media hora estaba llegando a su casa, o mejor dicho su preciosa mansión escondida en las afueras de Forks

Estaba en silencio cuando baje de mi camioneta, entre a la casa sin ningún problemas y es que no había ningún problema con esto, dado que su casa estaba con alarma, misma que yo tenía la contraseña, cerré la puerta muy despacio y no se oía absolutamente nada, así que decidí irlo a buscar directamente a su cuarto, entre y lo vi dormido en el extremo de su cama, tan apetecible que me dio miedo despertarlo, solo me acerque lo suficiente para besarle la nariz, a lo que hizo un mohín pero no despertó, me acomode sobre su sillón de cuero y lo vi dormir.

Todavía no hablaba con él, pero sentía como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, al verlo cerca de mí, no había duda, no importaba lo que pasaría, ni que él no me correspondiera, el era mi amor y yo siempre seria suya.

**EPVO**

Me estire un poquito en mi cama, era una de esas tardes en las que el clima estaba tan rico que te daban ganas de quedarte dormido hasta el día siguiente, abrí mis ojos para pestañear y enfocar mi vista, pero nunca, y digo nunca pensé ver lo que me encontré.

Me puse rápidamente de pie, creo que yo mismo no había mandando la orden a mi cuerpo cuando estuve a su lado, la quería tocar, pero que tal si estaba soñando, ella ahí dormida, era imposible que haría en mi cuarto y como es que no la oí entrar, dude algunos minutos en tocarla, pero cuando lo hice me sentí más vivo que nunca… Era ella mi Bella estaba aquí, dormida pero estaba, no me importo si no estaba consciente, la bese, obviamente en su sueño ella no me correspondía, tardo unos cuantos segundo en empezar a jadear por la sorpresa, sorpresa que duro muy poco porque ella me correspondió igual, con amor, cariño, nostalgia y mucha pero mucha necesidad.

Cuando me aleje de ella, por la grandiosa falta de aire, ella se incorporo para quedar sentada, y de un momento a otro se lanzo a mis brazos, rodeo con los suyos mi cuello y comenzó a llorar.

_-Te extrañe_- sollozaba –_Perdóname-_

_-Tranquila bebe, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí-_

_-Me hiciste mucha falta-_

_-Tú también a mí, pero ¿Por qué me alejaste?-_ le dije mientras sobaba su espalda para calmarla.

-_Tenía que darte tu espacio, esto nos estaba envolviendo demasiado los dos, y se estaba convirtiendo en un error_- sentí mi corazón contraerse, ¿un error? Pero si para mí, Bella era lo más hermoso que existía en mi vida.

_-¿un error?-_

_-Edward, tu amas a Tanya, y no estaba bien lo que hacíamos-_

_-¿Qué hacíamos?-_

_-Edward, la engañábamos, aunque no me caiga bien, me convertí en una persona peor que ella-_ dijo triste

-_Nunca te compares con ella, ustedes son diferentes, pero aun así, para mí no hay nadie que se pueda comparar a ti-_

_-Eso no justifica lo que hicimos-_

_-Bella deja de decirlo así, si tal vez no fue la manera de hacerlo, pero Dios Mío, solo ahora que me ignoraste me di cuenta de todo_- me puse de pie y la jale conmigo, cuando estuvimos parados, tome su cara entre mis manos- _Te amo, te amo y te amo, estoy locamente enamorado de ti-_

-¿_Qué?-_ tartamudeo

_-Te amo-_ me sentí tan bien de decírselo.

_-Estás loco-_ grito

_-No, solo enamorado, démonos una oportunidad, termine con Tanya ayer-_

_-¿Terminaste con Tanya?, al fin_- dijo sorprendida

_-Sí, me diste una buena lección, te necesito conmigo, por favor, se que tienes novio pero lo puedes dejar, y podemos empezar una relación, dime Bella, ¿me amas?-_ sus ojos se mostraban desenfocados, impactados y hasta cierto punto ¿tristes?

_-Te amo_- dijo, y sentí como una alegría inmensa se extendiera por mi cuerpo, me acerque a ella para besarla pero puso su mano en mis labios para detenerme-_ y por eso mismo, porque te amo con el corazón y con el alma, te digo que no, no dejare a Jacob- _

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Lo que oíste- _se soltó de mi agarre para poder quedar bien frente a frente y vernos a la cara- _te amo Edward, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y no tienes ni una idea de cuánto espere por esto, por oír de tus labios las palabras que me confirmaran que eras libre para amarte solo a ti, sin esconderme, pero nunca llegaron, ahora estoy con alguien, y no te mentiré, no lo amo, pero Jake es tan bueno, es todo lo que yo hubiera deseado solo por el hecho de que no lo amo locamente como a ti-_

_-Pero Bella… si me amas y yo te amo_- trate de hacerla entender.

-_Yo te amo, pero tú solo dices amarme porque me perdiste, aunque eso no sea cierto, pero ahora ves en Jacob una competencia y dices amarme para que me quede a tu lado, pero yo necesito más Edward, vine aquí buscando a un amigo, nunca pensé encontrarme con esa declaración-_

_-No es la mejor declaración, pero es la que tengo… ¿si no es así que quieres de mí?-_

_-que me demuestres que me quieres, porque llego un punto donde no podía luchar más sola, y me canse, demuéstrame que te tengo que elegir a ti, porque yo en mi corazón lo sé, sé que mi corazón es tuyo, pero mi razón me dice que me dé una oportunidad con Jacob-_

_-No, nada de Jacob, te demostrare que soy yo, tú lo sabes, soy yo_- volví a tomar su cara entre mis manos cuando me acerque a ella- _me equivoque, nos equivocamos, pero Te Amo y me ganare esa confianza ciega que tuviste en mi un día, aquella que te hizo entregarte a mi-_

_-Hazlo Edward, por favor hazlo-_ rocé mi boca con la suya y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tome esos labios que tanto había extrañado.

_**UN MES DESPUES**_

¿Alguien me hubiera avisado?, alguien se pudo apiadar de mí y me hubiera dicho que el corazón llegaría a doler tanto, me recargue sobre mi locker y vi al final del pasillo a Bella besándose con Jacob, ella se veía tan contenta, tan ella, que eso hacía más miserable, porque nunca me di cuenta de que con ella tenía todo, desde el principio hubiera roto esa estúpida relación con Tanya, pero me complique la vida, yo mismo cave mi propia tumba, la tuve como mi amante, la ame como nunca y me quede solo con su amistad.

Había corregido actitudes, por ejemplo ahora me sentaba con ella en el almuerzo, ella no quería pero al final se armo una rara mesa de Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Bella y Yo. Los primeros días fueron incómodos, porque no lo podía negar, Jacob trataba a Bella como una princesa, y no era para menos, ella se merecía eso y más.

Pero los malditos celos me carcomían, quería que todo el mundo desapareciera de la cafetería y poder besarla aunque últimamente ella ya no era tan cooperativa, hasta podía decir que le incomodaba, y lo sabía, había engañado a una vez, pero le incomodaba tanto engañar a Black.

Deje de mirar, porque había cosas que no aguantaba y me fui a mi salón, tú te lo buscaste… me repetía, pero sabía que aunque yo me lo había ganado a pulso, esto me estaba sobrepasando.

Las demás clases pasaron igual, mi vida no había cambiado mucho desde que termine con Tanya, digo si era asfixiante porque ella no quería terminar y hasta el día de hoy me sigue diciendo que volvamos cosa que en la vida pasara, pero a diferencia de eso, me di cuenta que podía estar con Bella sin ningún problema, bueno uno que otro con algún tipo de futbol por ser amigo de la ratita de biblioteca, cosa que deje aclarada cuando le rompí el labio de un golpe y fin del asunto, malditos status sociales, solo hacían la preparatoria más complicada.

Esta misma tarde fui a su casa, como todas las tardes, iba a verla después de que Jacob la dejara después de la escuela, platicábamos de todos, era como antes, solo que ahora ya no la podía tocar como mía, aun veíamos películas en su sillón, pero ya no la abrazaba, y todavía algunas noches me había quedado a dormir con ella, pero ahora si a dormir, y es que para mi aunque fuera eso me había bastado, después de que supiera lo que era no tenerla en ninguna manera.

_-¿quieres cenar pasta o pedimos pizza?-_ me pregunto desde la cocina

-_pasta-_ dije mientras escogía la película que ver.

_-Está bien solo- _pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque sonó su timbre _-¿Quién será_?- pregunto pasando a mi lado hacia la entrada- _Jake ¿Qué haces aquí_?- la vi desde el sillón como extendía una sonrisa por su cara al ver a su novio.

_-Vine a verte, pensé que podríamos ir al cine o a cenar-_ dijo viéndome en el sillón, Jacob se había dado cuenta de que yo la amaba y hasta una vez me había reclamado, pero yo lo ignore, mis sentimientos eran MIOS y no tenia que compartirlos con él.

_-Seria genial, pero… bueno tengo visitas ¿Por qué no te quedas?-_ con esa simple frase mi corazón se aplastó, me pare del sillón y tomé mi chaqueta.

-_No te preocupes Bella, yo ya me iba_- saqué las llaves de mi carro.

_-¿Qué? Pero íbamos a cenar-_

_-Será en otra ocasión-_ pasé por un lado de ellos- _Black-_ me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y salí, oí como le dijo que la esperara en la cocina y escuché sus pasos a mis espaldas.

-_Edward-_ me llamó pero no le respondí y seguí caminando- Edward, Edward- corrió hasta que me alcanzó.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No te vayas, mira, puedo…-_

_-¿Puedes qué?, hacer la cena para los tres, no gracias Bella, sabes que, me rindo-_ sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Me rindo, no te voy a molestar mas, no te voy a insistir más, tu quieres un amigo eso tendrás, yo ya no puedo, me está matando Bella, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer que te haga cambiar de opinión, no hay nada que te haga elegirme, me he portado bien, entendí mis errores, los pague, te he defendido ante todos, te amo locamente, pero aun así eso no basta para ti-_

_-Edward-_

_-¿Edward qué?, tu razón puede más que tu corazón tu lo dijiste, pues quédate con él, porque por mucho que yo quiera no puedo luchar contra eso- _las lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla y no me importo que las viera, por primera vez nos sincerábamos y ¿Por qué no habría de llorar? Cuando le estoy diciendo al amor de mi vida que la dejo libre para que este con otro- _nos equivocamos, te tuve como mi amante, pero siempre fuiste mía, siempre lo serás, aunque estés con él, pero si él es lo que te hace bien, yo también estaré contento con eso-_

Abrió su boca, pero no salía ningún sonido, y sus ojos se pusieron rojos mientras también resbalaban lagrimas de ellos, con una mano acaricie su mejilla.

_-No llores princesa, tu cuento de hadas merecía un mejor final que conmigo, te amo demasiado, y como tu amigo te lo digo, se feliz muy feliz-_ la abrace mas a mí y ella se rompió a llorar en mis brazos- _No, no mas lagrimas, ya derramaste las suficientes en el pasado por un relación que no te dejo nada- _la separe un poco de mi para verla- _Fue muy bonito mientras duro, siempre serás lo mejor de mi vida lo sabes_- junte mi nariz con el suya_- Te amo mi preciosa Isabella y perdóname si alguna vez te lastimé, pero he visto que te él te quiere_- dije señalando su casa- _hiciste una buena elección, mejor que la primera-_

Con sus manitas limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

_-Edward y ¿si quiero estar contigo?-_ me deshice de su abrazo antes de que nos hiciéramos más daño y camine hacia mi carro.

-_Siempre estaré para ti, y sabrás que en el lugar en el que este, te estaré esperando, aun te tenga que esperar 100 vidas-_ me giré para verla.

_-Quédate, hablemos_- me rogó.

_-Adiós mi amor, te amo_- subí al carro y me fui, no me gire a verla una vez más porque sabría que me quedaría y eso era algo que ya no me podía permitir.

Conduje por la carretera, me iría, tomé la decisión en ese momento, pediría mi cambio para alguna escuela en otro Estado, arreglaría mis cosas, hablaría con Esme y Carlisle, sabía que ellos lo entenderían.

Traté de hacer planes, de visualizarme en un futuro pero no podía, con cada plan, aparecía ella en mis pensamientos, debería de haber una manera, hay muchos que sufren por amor y sobreviven, yo la encontraría, si su felicidad no era conmigo así seria.

Si ella después de este mes, donde me dedique en cuerpo y alma a ella no me había elegido, tal vez la había herido demasiado para perdonarme, y yo también tenía que aceptar mi culpa, por eso tome la decisión no más de esto, no mas este martirio, no mas lagrimas, ella merece una vida feliz, con alguien que la ame, con alguien a quien ame…

Yo la amo ¿y si regreso y hablamos?, tal vez puede haber una oportunidad, no no podía hacer eso, acababa de convencerme que era lo mejor, no me podía retractar… mi cabeza era un revoltijo, demasiadas cosas, demasiados pensamientos y sobre todo sentimientos…

No supe que paso, primero vi un camión en su carril y en cuestión de segundos oí un chirrido, el camión se dirigió a mi intente volantear y no pegar contra él, pero lo sabía, era demasiado tarde… _Adiós amor _me cubrí la cara con las manos y después oí como si miles de vasos de vidrio cayeran al suelo, acompañado de dolor, dolor y sueño…

-_Edward-_ oí como me llamaba esa voz, esa preciosa voz que tenia tanto que no oía, esa que tanto había extrañado, que ninguna terapia me devolvería, pero tal vez este ultimo momento si, siempre lo supe, tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar, dirigí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón donde traía su más vivo recuerdo en una cajita satinada.

_-¿mamá?-_ le sonreí a mi mami Elizabeth Masen.

**BPVO**

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, acababa de terminar con Jacob, después de que Edward se fue, fue algo difícil porque lastime a alguien que solo me trato de ayudar, pero hubiera sido peor después cuando se enterara de la verdad…

Me di cuenta de que el error era grande, ¿grande?, era catastrófico, solo a mí se me ocurría rechazar al amor de mi vida, por lo que según la moral del pueblo es lo correcto, pero me valía un carajo todo eso había dos motivos muy grandes para estar con el, el primero era que lo amaba con locura y aunque me había obligado a querer a Jacob nunca lo logre, y el segundo, el cual me estaba carcomiendo desde hace unos días, es que estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo de Edward, y hasta lo que sentía y veía en este momento era lo único que tendría, dado que yo misma me encargue de alejarlo.

Trate de escoger el camino correcto, pero no pude, y si este camino en el que pondría mas en juego mi amistad y mi poca estabilidad emocional para poder internar estar con el, era mi único camino lo tomaría. Él lo valía todo. Quise pagarle con la misma moneda, quise que supiera todo lo que yo sentía, pero la única lastimada fui yo, mi egoísmo nos arrastro a los dos, y hasta lo hice llorar, era lo peor, toqué mi vientre.

_-Perdóname pequeñito, aleje a tu papá por pura estupidez mía-_

No supe cuanto tiempo llore, pero fue el suficiente para que mi alma se limpiara un poco, y el dolor aumentara, tenía muchas decisiones que tomar, pero lo primero era sacar todo el dolor, mañana cuando amaneciera iría a buscar a Edward y le pediría perdón, aunque fuera de rodillas, pero lo necesitaba conmigo, no solo por nuestro hijo, lo necesitaba a él, lo necesitaba conmigo, porque no encontraba ni maginaba ningún escenario en el cual yo viviera una vida donde el no apareciera.

Me desperté asustada, por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, me fije en el reloj y marcaban las 5 de la mañana, ¿Quién seria a estar hora? ¡Charlie! Mi papá andaba en Portland por cuestiones del trabajo y ¿si le había pasado algo?, baje descalza y como desquiciada abrí la puerta, entonces se materializo uno de los peores temores de mi vida, no algo malo que le hubiera ocurrido a mi padre, si no a Edward.

Ahí estaba Emmet con la vista desenfocada, el cabello húmedo por la lluvia, yo nunca había hablado con Emmet, era el hermano de Edward pero nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocernos, y el simple hecho de saber que no éramos amigos y no estaba recurriendo a mi por consuelo por algo, me hizo darme cuenta, a Edward le había pasado algo.

-¿_Qué le paso_?- no me contestó nada y se metió a mi sala, dejándose caer sobre un sillón con la actitud cansada, algo que nunca lo había visto hacer.

-_Sabes… yo nunca te trate, y cuando Edward me dijo que amaba a alguien, me reí de él, yo sabía que andaba con Tanya, y pensé ¿Cómo diablos mi hermano puede amar a alguien como ella?-_ Emmet no me contestó mi pregunta, pareciera como si estuviera teniendo un episodio, como si su mente me tratara de revivir el momento donde él estaba_- pero solo me dijo que esa mujer era alguien Bellísima… Nunca entendí que esa respuesta era un juego de palabras, obviamente tu eres muy bella, pero no me trato de decir eso, me trato de decir tu nombre- _parecía sorprendido de esa declaración_- Esto me lo dijo hace más de un año_-

¿Un año? Pero eso significaba más tiempo del que él y yo habíamos estado como pareja. Me senté frente a Emmet, y lo único que quería es que me dijera que estaba bien, pero Emmet parecía metido en su cabeza.

_-Emmet, por favor ¿dime qué pasa? ¿Qué haces en mi casa a esta hora?-_ traté de sonar tranquila pero en mi interior estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-_Hubo un accidente, un camión lo embistió y aventó su carro al inicio del bosque, el coche fue pérdida total, a nosotros nos avisaron hace un par de horas, y cuando llegamos al hospital todavía estaba consciente, me pidió que viniera a buscarte, y que te fueras a despedir de el, y que te dijera lo mucho que te amaba, y que a donde fuera él, desde ahí te iba a cuidar siempre_- su ceño estaba fruncido tratando de recordar cada una de las palabras_- y que, me dijo que esto era muy importante que te lo dejara claro y citando sus palabras exactas: "Isa mi amor, nada de esto es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan y no podemos controlar, esta noche yo tome la decisión de irme de tu casa, sin saber que no te volvería a ver, pero ahora se que es para cuidarte siempre desde el cielo o el lugar al que vaya, no importa, como te lo dije, te esperare a que en muchísimos años tu me alcances, Te amo"-_ soltó Emmet con un suspiro.

_-¿Esta muerto?-_ dije ahogada en llanto.

_-No, está muy lastimado, y los doctores dicen que hay un 5% de que se salve, mi familia y yo nos aferramos a ese porcentaje, pero él no cree… tuvo muchas lesiones en su cuerpo, y el dolor es tan fuerte que le acaban de inducir un sueño profundo, estará sedado, por tiempo indefinido para que no sienta dolor… o hasta que su cuerpo resista-_ dijo lo último en un susurro.

_-No, no, no, el va a resistir, Dios Mío es Edward, el es fuerte_- me pare gritando, mientras corría a mi cuarto para buscar mis cosas, en mi bolso, metí dinero, mi cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa, sabía que una vez que llegara a su lado ya no me separaría de ahí, me puse mi zapatos y mi chamarra y baje yendo a la cocina a dejarle una nota a mi padre_- Vámonos Emmet_- el que seguía todavía en el sillón, se puso de pie de inmediato, cerré mi casa y me subí al Jeep del oso Cullen.

El camino aunque no fue largo para mí fue un suplicio, y en cuanto estuve en el hospital baje corriendo del enorme Jeep para entrar corriendo, en la sala de emergencias vi a toda la familia Cullen, hasta los hermanos Hale estaban ahí, cuando Alice me vio se soltó de los brazos de su novio y corrió a los míos.

_-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Justo cuando te acababa de pedir matrimonio?-_

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunte impactada.

_-que ¿Por qué hoy, justo cuando ustedes ya habían podido estar juntos, porque lo aceptaste verdad?-_

_-Alice…_- gire mi cabeza para ver a su familia y pude ver que para ellos no era una sorpresa, porque ni se inmutaron con la noticia.

_-No los veas a ellos, todos sabíamos, Edward nos mostro el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a su madre y te entregaría esta misma tarde_- me explico Alice_, pero no lo traes puesto_, dijo examinando mis manos.

-_El no me lo dio_- sentí las lagrimas amenazando con salir otra vez.

_-¿Qué pero porque_?- intervino de pronto Esme, parándose para encararme- _Venia de tu casa cuando se accidento, es imposible que no te lo haya dado-_ me sostuvo por los hombros pidiéndome una explicación.

_-Pasaron algunas cosas, y él se fue rápido de mi casa_-

Esme me soltó y corrió hacia la silla donde estaba sentada, ahí, había una bolsa de plástico, me dio un vuelco en el corazón reconocer que era la ropa que Edward traía esta tarde, busco entre todos los artículos y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando saco una pequeña cajita forrada de satín negro, la tomo entre sus manos y la pegó a su pecho, dando un suspiro, se puso de pie y volvió frente a mí.

_-Es tuyo_- me lo entregó.

-_No puedo-_

_-Claro que puedes y lo tomaras, no le puedes decir que no a mi hijo cuando se está muriendo- _

_-Esme- _Carlisle llego justo en ese momento vestido con traje de operación, y la tomo en brazos- _Tranquila cielo-_ la abrazo_- Bella_- me miro- _creo que lo mejor será que entres a verlo-_

_-¿puedo?-_

_-Fuiste la última persona que pidió antes de que lo durmiéramos, claro que puedes_-

Me dio las indicaciones, y con la caja en mi mano me fui sin poder ver a ningún integrante más de esa familia, Esme tenia razón, yo no le podía decir que no, no a el, y eso me mataba. Fui como valiente hacia su habitación y me puse el traje azul que me dieron junto con los guantes y el cubre bocas, Edward estaba en un área muy restringida.

Di el primer paso, y supe que si no fuera por mi bebe, me moriría en este momento, Edward postrado en una cama, completamente inmóvil, y con un montón de tubos y cables aferrados a su cuerpo reteniéndolo en esa cama, hice de tripas corazón y avance, pero las lagrimas no fueron piadosas, cada una de ellas que resbalo por mi cara, dolió como una puñalada.

Me senté en la silla a lado de su cama y tome su mano con la mía.

_-Hola amor- _le dije y estúpidamente espere algunos segundos a que me contestara, me puse de pie un momento y me baje un poco el cubre bocas, bese su cara como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía dormido a mi lado, para así despertarlo, pero ahora no despertó, me acomodé el cubre bocas y me volví a sentar, arrimando mas la silla a la cama, con una mano sostenía la suya, y con la otra acariciaba su cara.

-_Se que no me vas a contestar, pero alguna vez leí que tu cerebro sigue trabajando y tengo esperanza de que me escuches_- un sollozo escapo de mi boca y me tome unos segundos para recobrarme- _no sé ni cómo empezar…-_

-_Perdóname, se que en este momento pondrías los ojos en blanco y me dirías: Isabella esto no fue tu culpa_- me dolió el recuerdo de su voz que se reprodujo en mi mente_- pero este vez, no tendrías razón, fue mi culpa, yo te amo y mis celos, mi dolor me cegó, te imaginas si te hubiera aceptado desde aquella tarde en la que me dijiste que me amabas-_

_-Todo hubiera sido más fácil, más sano, pero mi estupidez nos llevo hasta este momento, perdóname Edward, perdóname por hacerte pasar por el dolor que yo pase al verte con otra, perdóname por hacerte que me suplicaras amor cuando ya lo tenias, pero estaba demasiado lastimada, y ahora lo único que quiero es retroceder el tiempo y decirte que sí, que me quedo contigo, que te amo y que nunca me dejes… pero sé que no puedo hacer eso_-, acaricie cada facción de su cara con suma delicadeza.

_- Te amo, me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi, pero en mi vida pensé que un hombre como tu se fijaría en mi, eres guapo, atento caballeroso, eres todo lo que yo pudiera pedir, pero sobre todo, porque me aceptaste aunque estuviera completamente rota, me armaste Edward, me reviviste y todo te lo debo a ti, a esas incontables horas en mi cama hablando, nuestra tarde de películas, o aquellas noches después de terapia que con tus besos me hacías entender que nada de lo de mi madre era mi culpa, adorabas mi comida y yo te adoraba a ti, alababas mis escritos, pero yo admiraba tu entereza para mantenerte de pie aun con tus fantasmas del pasado, y todavía con eso mantenerme de pie a mí, fuiste el amigo que nunca tuve, me desahogaba contigo y me sentía libre, escuchaste cada uno de mis sueños y mis anhelos y me alentase, ahora te digo que no puedo hacerlo sin ti, te necesito, por favor, lucha que te necesito, te necesitamos-_

_-Me entere de que me ibas a pedir matrimonio_- dije después de unos minutos de silencio- _Sabes, no sé cómo lo tomarías tu, pero… estoy embarazada, y tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo, ahora sé que si te lo hubiera dicho me hubieras apoyado, fue un miedo infundado-_ Su silencio me mataba y mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes- _Por favor Edward, resiste, vive amor, vive por mí, por nuestro bebe, por tu familia, vive y arreglemos nuestros errores… pero sobre todo vive para hacer realidad tu sueño, y mi sueño, seré la madre de tu hijo, y sé que tu serás el mejor papá, pero lucha mi amor, lucha con todo tu corazón-_

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero yo me dedique a hablarle a recordarle cada uno de los inolvidables días que pasamos juntos, hasta comencé a soltarle nombres de bebes, dependiendo si era niño o niña, hable hasta que la garganta se me secó y el cansancio me rindió haciéndome quedar dormida con en la silla, lo último que vi antes de dormir, fue su perfil, dormido en una paz que no me resignaba a ver.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron un infierno, Edward estuvo sedado todo el tiempo, y yo no me despegaba de su lado, solo para lo necesario, iba a comer y a bañarme a su casa… Si a su casa porque la familia se entero de mi embarazo cuando me desmaye en un pasillo del hospital, me hicieron unos estudios mientras estuve inconsciente pensando que tenia anemia, y oh sorpresa descubrieron que venía un Masen en camino, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, todos se alegraron, y era una esperanza para ellos, dada la situación de Edward. Hablaron con mi padre, que se culpo de mi estado, según el por el tiempo que pasaba fuera, y no puso objeción en que yo me fuera con los Cullen, y yo pensé que me dejarían en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero no, mis cosas fueron acomodados en la grandiosa habitación de Edward, me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que la vi.

En mi vida, había pisado su casa y mucho menos su habitación, era tan hermosa y aun conservaba su olor que fue un golpe en mi autoestima, solo dormí una vez en su cama y me jure que no volvería a acostarme ahí hasta que no lo hiciera con él, algunas veces dormí en un sofá de cuero que tenía allí, pero a los pocos días regrese al hospital, no pude durar mucho tiempo sin él, y aunque todos me rogaron que no hiciera eso dado mi estado, no había poder humano que me alejara de él, mi vientre creció un poco, y al poco tiempo me pude hacer un ultrasonido, mismo que enmarque y puse a un lado de la cama de Edward.

Y así pasaron dos meses, dos meses en los cuales Carlisle movió sus influencias para que yo y Edward presentáramos en un mes todos los exámenes finales. Yo estudiaba en el hospital y es que su cuarto se había convertido en mi hogar, mi padre me visitaba aquí, y hasta los amigos de Edward se habían acostumbrado a verme en el mismo lugar, la única con la que tuve problemas fue con Tanya, pero la propia Esme me proclamo como la futura esposa de Edward y le pidió a Tanya que no volviera.

Y después de tantas cosas en el mismo pequeño espacio reducido donde mi corazón seguía dormido, hoy se venía un día importante, lo dejarían de sedar, hoy por fin lo despertaría, los estudios contra todo pronósticos habían dicho que las fracturas habían cedido y Edward había luchado con todo su ser por salir adelante.

Hoy lo vería, hoy mi amor abriría sus ojos, hoy le enseñaría la foto de nuestro bebe, hoy por fin regresaría a mí.

**EPVO**

De un momento a otro sentí como volví en mi después de tanto estupor, había sentido esto varias veces, pero normalmente era la voz de Bella quien me hacia regresar, cada vez que ella me hablaba yo en mi inconsciencia despertaba y oía todo lo que me decía… Definitivamente el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte.

Pero esta vez había algo raro, oía más voces, y la de Bella no la oía, entre todas ellas reconocí la voz de Carlisle, hablando con alguien mas, alcance a escuchar la palabra despertar… ¡despertar! Por fin después de tanto volvería, tal como Bella me lo había pedido, se lo había cumplido había luchado y regresaría, porque sabía que me esperaba ella y mi bebe me esperaban, quise gritar de emoción cuando supe que un pequeñito mío crecía en mi amor, pero no pude mi cuerpo no me respondió y conforme paso el tiempo supe que me creían dormido, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo así era, pero cuando me hablaban los escuchaba, ella no me había dejado perderme de nada, me conto cada día de su vida mientras estuve aquí, con lujo de detalle.

-_Edward ¿me escuchas_?- ahora si era ella, sentí mi cuerpo más pesado y supe que era una buena señal_.- amor, si me puedes escuchar aprieta mi mano_- y así lo hice, pero aunque antes lo había intentado nunca funcionaba, pero ahora sentí su cálido tacto en mi mano- Oh _Dios Mío, me apretó la mano-_ grito emocionada, me la imagine toda impresionada y aunque me reí, no me di cuenta de que hice una mueca- ¿_se está riendo?-_

_-Creo que si-_ le aclaró Carlisle.

Abrí mis ojos, aunque los sentí pesados, y enfoque un foco muy resplandeciente, que me lastimo la vista hasta que me acostumbre, con mi mirada busque a mi alrededor, y si a Carlisle, a Eleazar el director del hospital de Forks, y al final a mi preciosa Bella, viendo impactada, no se movía, no hablaba, solo me veía como no queriendo perderme de vista.

Le sonreí y su cara se puso roja, me alegre de que todavía conservara su hermoso sonrojo, pero aun así, no se acerco, los que si lo hicieron fue mi padre y Eleazar, me revisaron y se impresionaron por mi mejoría, me dijeron que era un milagro medico, me analizaron de pies a cabeza, mis reflejos reaccionaban y mis huesos la mayoría ya estaban sanados, solo la pierna derecha todavía mantenía yeso, mi padre lloro cuando al final se dio cuenta que estaba vivo y sano, y después de que se percato que Bella no se movía de su lugar, me susurro que me regalaría unos minutos con ella, en lo que iba a avisarle a la familia completa, salió en compañía de Eleazar que iba checando mas estudios míos.

Cuando vi que la puerta se cerro, dirigí mi vista a Bella otra vez, y entonces la aprecie mejor, era ella, era mi Bella, solo que ahora tenía un bultito en el vientre, se veía hermosa con su pancita… ¿Cómo pudo tener miedo de decírmelo?.

_-¿amor?-_ le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para que se acercara.

Lo hizo nerviosa, como temerosa de mi reacción.

-_Estas despierto_- soltó cuando estuvo a mi lado y toco mi cara como si yo me fuera a romper- _No estoy soñando estas despierto_- se dejo caer sobre mi pecho y me abrazo mientras lloraba descontroladamente- _Volviste Edward_- la abracé, mis brazos me dolieron un poco por el acto, pero había pasado más de dos meses en el limbo, podía soportar fácilmente esto.

_-Claro que volví, así me lo pediste ¿no?-_

_-¿me escuchaste?- _levantí su vista para verme

_-Todo este tiempo te he oído, es todo lo que ha pasado y Bella, no fue tu culpa_- acaricie su mejilla.

_-Claro que si… Perdóname Edward_- volvió a llorar, esta mujer lloraba demasiado.

_-Si te digo que te perdono, prometes no volver a tocar ese tema-_

_-Solo si lo haces de corazón_- dijo limpiándose los ojos.

-_Te perdono de corazón_- me sonrió.

-_Oh Edward_- junto su cara a la mía y me besó, ¡Santo Cielo! No había medicina en el mundo que me curara como me curaba ella, aunque fue un beso breve, también fue potente por toda la emoción que había en ella.

_-Te extrañe-_ le dije cuando soltó mis labios.

-_Nosotros también-_

-_Hablando de nosotros_- le agarré el vientre- ¿_me puedes enseñar ese ultrasonido que me contaste mientras estuve dormido?-_

_-Aquí esta-_ tomó algo de al lado de mi cama, era un portarretrato dorado con una imagen en blanco y negro_- aunque no se entiende bien, te presento a nuestro bebe_-sonrió de manera espectacular.

-_Es hermoso, aunque no le entiendo a la imagen, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-_

_-Sí, yo tampoco le entiendo bien, pero aun así, amo esa imagen_- me aclaró.

_-Te amo_- la jalé un poco para besarla- _Gracias por ser la futura madre de mi hijo, te amo y prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz, tal vez no sea la mejor propuesta, pero es la única que tengo… ¿dime si me aceptas?-_

_-Si_- me besó otra vez_- y a propósito es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho._

_-Eso espero-_

_-Celoso-_

_-Así me amas-_

_-Sí, celoso y mío, ahora sí solo mío_-

_**4 AÑOS DESPUES**_

**Y ES QUE VUELVO A SOSPRECHAR QUE EL AMOR VERDADERO ES TAN SOLO EL PRIMERO**

**LA PLAYA- LODVG**

Me dejé caer sobre la toalla extendida y vi a lo lejos, en la orilla de la playa como Bella trataba de hacer que Anthony entrara al mar, pero el niño se agarraba a la pierna de su madre. Después de varios intentos, volvieron a mi lado.

-_Nunca entrará_- declaró rendida.

_-Si lo hará, pero así es el, todo lo hará a su tiempo-_

_-Igual al padre-_ se sentó junto a mí, mientras nuestro pequeño se ponía a jugar con la arena a unos cuantos metros.

_-Herencia-_ declaré orgulloso.

-_Bonita herencia_- bufó.

_-Jajaja, si no finjas, nuestro hijo con todo y todo te tiene hipnotizada-_

_-No lo niego, aunque siendo igual al padre, me sacara canas verdes muy joven-_

_-Calla-_ la jalé a mí para besarla, tome su cintura y la pegue mas a mí, ella tan provocadora solo con su pequeño bikini café, me daban ganar de hacer un hermanito para Anthony ahora mismo, pero Oh Desilusión, hablando del Rey de Roma, sentí como agua caía sobre mi cabeza.

_-No besho… mami mía_- me veía enojado mi hijo y una pequeña cubeta en su mano.

-¿_Qué_?- Bella se reía a carcajadas de mi expresión y mi pequeño diablillo al ver que había soltado a su mami se había regresado a jugar con la arena.

_-Efectivamente igual al padre-_

_-Calla-_

_-¿crees que sea atrabancado como tú?-_ me preguntó de repente

_-espero que no, o se meterá en muchos problemas-_

_-Yo espero que sí, así alguna niña un día conocerá a un excelente hombre, igual que yo te encontré a ti-_ se pegó más a mí y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo le pasé el brazo por su espalda.

-_Gracias-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-Por amarme como me amas, por dejarme ver este maravilloso regalo que es nuestro hijo, porque me ayudas, me aconsejas, eres mi todo Bella-_

_-Tú también lo eres para mí y también te amo locamente_- junte mi nariz con la suya y le di un beso de esquimal. Cuando regreso su vista al frente para ver a Anthony soltó un gritito.

_-Creo que iré antes de que se aloque y se meta solo_- dijo señalando al niño que tal como yo había predicho, se había acercado solo a la orilla, todo a su tiempo.

La vi caminar hacia él, y me hipnotice, esta mujer seguía ejerciendo la misma fuerza sobre mí, y la amaba con locura y frenesí. La deseaba como la primera vez que la hice mía, y agradecía mucho que ahora viviéramos en este fraccionamiento privado, porque así este pedazo de playa era nuestro.

Un día le prometí llevarla a la playa con mucho sol, y no solo hice eso, cuando vi su sonrisa al ver el mar, no aguante mas y le compre una casa, y nos vinimos a vivir a Carolina del Norte, la casa la pague con parte de la herencia de mis padres biológicos, y también con eso pagaba la Universidad de Bella y la mía, ella estudiando Psicología y yo Derecho, y bueno Carlisle nos mandaba dinero, aunque le habíamos dicho que no, el no nos había hecho caso, y cada mes mandaba una fuerte cantidad, decía que lo tomáramos para su nieto.

_-Papi- _me llamó mi pequeño y me di cuenta que estaba parado a lado de mi, no lo había notado porque estaba perdido en mis pensamientos- _a la casa, nosh vamosh_- vi a Bella recogiendo sus cosas.

-_Vamos_- me paré y lo cargué, entre los dos nos llevamos todo y entramos a la casa, ella se fue con el niño para bañarlo y yo me fui a nuestro cuarto a ducharme.

Llene la tina y me relaje en ella, estaba cansado ya que tener un niño pequeño desgastaba mucho, pero la verdad todo valía la pena, sobre todo cuando eso implicaba poder estar con mi bella esposa, recordé el día que nos casamos, Anthony ya había nacido y fue una ceremonia muy intima, pero lo importante de eso fue la consumación del acto, ahora sí, ella era mía ante todos.

Me sentía presumido pero es que había corrido con la mejor de las suertes al encontrarla, ella era un ángel en la tierra, era mi todo, siempre me apoyaba, me cuidaba, nos cuidaba porque a veces yo hacía travesuras con mi pequeño, además de que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra, y lo más importante de todo es que nunca habíamos perdido lo fundamental de nuestra relación, Si era mi esposa, mi compañera, mi mujer, pero principalmente era mi amiga, pasara lo que pasara lo hablábamos y en las noches seguíamos teniendo la costumbre de hablar y contarnos todo, aunque hiciéramos el amor y termináramos cansados, nunca nos dormíamos sin decirnos algo, una grandiosa costumbre de cuando me colaba en su cuarto en Forks.

Estaba con mi cabeza echada para atrás mientras pensaba en todo esto cuando sentí como se metía al agua conmigo, la vi acomodarse entre mis piernas y recargo su espalda en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazada y besaba su cuello.

_-¿y el pequeño celoso?-_

_-Dormido en su cuarto, cayo rendido después de todo el día en la playa-_

_-Umm eso me suena a que tenemos algo de tiempo-_ dije mordiendo su cuello.

_-Te suena bien, pero antes dime ¿en qué pensabas que estabas tan concentrado?-_ dijo tomando mi mano entre la de ella, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_-En todo, en nuestro pasado, en cómo hay costumbres que no se olvidan, en ti, sabes que tu siempre estás en mis pensamientos-_

_-¿nuestro pasado?-_

_-Lo que pasamos antes de llegar hasta el día de hoy-_

_-Pasamos mucho-_

_-y ¿eres feliz?-_

_-¿en serio me preguntas eso?-_

_-si-_ sentí como se movió y se giro para quedar a ahorcajadas sobre mí, y eso definitivamente no ayudaba a mi control para esta plática.

_-Edward… tu un día me dijiste que la decisión no había sido la correcta- _recordé aquel trágico día.

_-lo sé-_

_-mi amor, la primera elección siempre fue la correcta-_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-Sí, siempre serás mi opción correcta, tu mi primera opción, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte elegido, porque solo contigo soy feliz, eres mi complemento natural, no funciono sin ti, te necesito_- dijo pegando sus labios con los míos- _Creo que siempre te lo he demostrado, soy tuya Edward, tuya en cuerpo y alma y en todos los sentidos de la palabra, solo tuya- _

Tome rápidamente sus labios con los míos en un gesto apasionado, mientras recorría con mis manos su espalda desnuda y mojada, sentí sus manos en mi cabello, tratando de pegarme mas a ella… no necesitaba palabras ni miles de declaraciones, cuando conocí el paraíso aferrado a su cuerpo y a su vida… supe que estaba en el lugar correcto.

* * *

**Hola niñas... bueno primero que nada.. espero que les haya gustado.. ya que es un O.S a la que le inverti mucho tiempo... es para el cocurso de "Mi amad0 BFF - fanfiC Contest" y si les gusto.. se pueden pasar por la pagina para las votaciones.. que comienzan en unos dias.. y si no.. pues como quieran pasense.. que hay historias muy buenas... :D**

**Gracias a mi amiguita Maggice que hizo mucha.. muchitaaa presion y me tiene aqui subiendo aunque me abandono ¬¬**

**y tambien a mi PKNA PCOSA :D que anda de loca como yo.. asi que te espero super prontooo ansiosamente.. te regreso al muso agotado... y por fin lo publique.. y como quedamos. lo hacemos por amor al arte ... asi debe de ser...**

**Me voy.. a las demas niñas.. deje una nota sobre mis otras historias en mi perfil.. pero para que sepan.. subire en un par de dias.. la actualizacion de Amor.. y de Abrazame :D que ya los tengo casi listos...**

**Un Besotee.. me regalas una sonrisa? :D**


End file.
